


You Shook Me Up (And Disappeared)

by bringbaekexo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Yikes, performance team fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringbaekexo/pseuds/bringbaekexo
Summary: Pillow talk between Soonyoung and Chan.Additionally, Junhui and Minghao have a conversation.





	You Shook Me Up (And Disappeared)

_ February _

 

Chan gasps as Soonyoung bites the inside of his thigh. 

 

“Baby,” he breathes. “As much as I would like to keep going, I’m totally spent.”

 

The dancer smiles and grins up at Chan cheekily. He crawls up to where the youngest is laying and wraps his arms around his pillow. “You know, I had an amazing train of thought just now. What if I could just like, live my life revolving around your legs. Like, I wouldn’t need any food or water because being around your legs would give me permanent energy.” 

 

Chan laughs, shaking the whole bed with the exuberance of his chuckles. He turns to face Soonyoung, deciding to entertain him for a bit. 

 

“Tell me more.”

 

\-----

 

“Let’s say you were in some crazy fucked up ass scenario. Your significant other and your kid are each standing on pedestals that lead to a big ass drop.”

 

“Uh huh,” Junhui goads.

 

“Now,” Minghao says. “You have two levers next to you. One that drops your partner, and one that drops your kid, which do you pick?”

 

Junhui gives Minghao a considering look. “I would pull both levers. I don’t want to kill the person I love, but on the other hand, I don’t want to kill my own kid, ridding them of a future and whatnot.” 

 

“But-” Minghao interrupts. Or at least, tries to. 

 

“Hold on,” presses Junhui. “I’m not done. Afterwards, I would obviously be completely guilt ridden. So, I would kill myself, therefore, leaving my guilt behind.”

 

Minghao stares at Junhui for a while, then chuckles lightly, leaning back into the couch. “Damn man, that’s deep.” 

 

The older glances over and Minghao then gently shuts his eyes, leaning back. 

 

“I don’t think I’d be able to live with myself if I had to leave someone I loved.”

  
  


**The snow slowly melts**

**You, for who I’d risk my life**

**My February**

 

**Author's Note:**

> stream you make my day


End file.
